Demons
by mirandapaige812
Summary: Maka is infected with madness thanks to a witch, and has urges to kill often. These urges keep her from admitting her love for a certain shy swordsman, in fear of hurting him. What better way to express herself than a song sang at a party? One-shot songfic loosely based on Demons by Imagine Dragons. Somewhat dark. I don't own Soul Eater or the song Demons.


_**Demons**_

**A/N:** One reference to the manga, but it really doesn't make a big difference.

**EDIT:** Alright guys, I got chewed out for using lyrics. I'm gonna edit this so the lyrics are gone, but I would suggest listening to the song while/before reading.**  
**

* * *

She stood, waiting for the signal to begin. Running rampant in her mind were images of herself and the one she loved so dear, yet hadn't the bravery to tell him. Ironic, isn't it? The girl who did the most to defeat the Kishin can't even tell her socially awkward friend that she loves him. Hopefully this song explains it more than her own words can. This song is perfect to describe her current situation, yet no one besides Lord Death himself, Stein, and her group of friends know what's happening. The madness. She was targeted by a witch because of her Grigori soul and infected directly by a spell. Dealing with monsters in her head and the impulses to kill are a daily occurrence now. These make it hard to keep close contact with your friends and family, especially when you warned them to stay away. Breaking her away from her thoughts was four clicks of drumsticks, the signal to begin.

Finishing the first verse, Maka already had people cheering for her. Still standing in the dark, she gave the signal for the lights to turn on. As the stage lit up, the cheers were replaced with soft gasps before continuing even louder than before, especially from the group right in front of Maka. There, center stage in the crowd, stood Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid and, most importantly, Crona. The group of seven yelled and hollered in approval of their friend's hidden talent. Even Crona was shouting his approval.

Singing the next verse, Maka made sure she was looking at Crona, who blushed upon hearing the words._"I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you..."_

By now the crowd, excluding her friends, was cheering wildly. The closest people to Maka were still clapping with the beat, but only to keep up appearances that nothing was wrong. All of them knew how hard this must be for her to sing, especially to Crona. With Kid and Patty dating, along with Soul and Liz, and Tsubaki and Black Star, Maka and Crona were the only single ones. Everyone except Crona knew that Maka liked him, so they all knew that her singing this was an expression of how she feels that loving him will only get him hurt. Soul has been itching to tell Crona how Maka feels, but never felt the need to potentially ruin his relationship with his meister. While Maka sang the next verse, Soul leaned over to Crona and said "I really shouldn't tell you this, I'm being totally uncool right now. But… she's singing this for you. She loves you, dude. But she wouldn't be able to live with herself if the madness made her hurt you. Just… listen to the lyrics. I know you love her back. So after she's done, show her." He leaned back over to his girlfriend, leaving the blushing and confused Crona to his thoughts. "You did the right thing, I know she can control herself. She just has to trust herself for once." Liz said, having seen the exchange. "I know." Came the cool reply before they both turned back to their multi-talented friend.

Looking back down at the crowd, Maka was surprised to see that Crona was gone. Her heart sank as her head filled with negative thoughts._ Did he find out I like him and leave because he's scared of me? Oh god, why did I do this…? _Shoving her self-pity aside, Maka put on a brave face and finished the song, not knowing what waited backstage.

It was silent for a few seconds before the crowd erupted into cheers. This would normally be a good thing for most performers, but for Maka it only added to the growing stress headache. She gripped her head while she was walking away as she saw her own version of Soul's read demon. He was about seven feet tall in torn black jeans and a regular grey t-shirt. He wouldn't be very scary if he didn't have red skin, eyes like Stein when he loses control, and wasn't covered in blood. He looked to Maka and grinned, letting her know that the torture was about to begin.

"Ugh. They're so loud, aren't they? Maybe you should take care of that. How lovely would it be if the only sound was blood dripping and flesh tearing? Oh, it sounds marvelous! Does it not, little one?"

Maka stood staring at the creature before lifting a hand and cupping it around the back of her neck, a sign that the madness was trying to make her hurt people again. Her friends, having seen her stop, noticed immediately and Patty ran to the fire alarm, creating a reason for everyone to evacuate. The weapons except Soul transformed and were caught by their meisters while Crona, who was backstage waiting to surprise Maka, ran onstage to see why the fire alarm was pulled. Upon seeing Maka staring at what appeared to be nothing, he realized that the madness was affecting her again.

"No, it doesn't. I will not be murdering innocent people. Your little witch master can take this spell off of me because I won't be giving in anytime soon."

The demon laughed, creating rumble only Maka could hear. "Oh, little one. How innocent you like to pretend you are. You already _are_ a murderer. You think just because the people you kill are Kishin eggs it's not murder? They're still people! Why not do it for fun instead of doing the dirty work for a lazy reaper?"

"They deserved to die! They weren't innocent!"

"No one is!"

Maka froze, contemplating what he just said. The demon smirked, this was exactly what he needed. "Yes, little one. No one is innocent. Not that weapon of yours or even the boy you love so much. Especially not him, no matter how much you wish he was."

"No one… is innocent. That means… everyone… needs to die. I… I can _be_ the Rapture. Cleanse the world of its sinners! Make them _**pay **_for what they've done! TEAR THEM APART AND CLEANSE THE WORLD!" Maka was laughing now. Insane laughter made the building rumble and the windows shatter. The meisters watching their friend onstage gripped tighter onto their weapons, knowing they were going to have to take down their friend.

"Yes, little one! Listen to the madness, let it lead you towards the right way of living. Let yourself be swallowed by the darkness and give in to your every temptation so you can-" the demon was cut off by a sword. A sword sticking straight through his stomach. A sword held by a thin yet muscular arm.

Crona stood behind the demon, holding Ragnarok who was screaming, adding to the effect of Maka's dying laughter and effectively tearing the demon apart. Once the demon dropped, Maka's giggles ceased and she gained her sanity back. Only to realize that to see her demon, Crona must have given into his insanity. Looking up, she locked eyes with the boy she loved. Snapping a resonance shut between them, Maka dived into Crona's soul and performed an act similar to what Soul did for her when she rescued Crona from hid desert.

* * *

_Looking down, Maka saw black. Nothing but black, all around her, only under__neath her feet was wet and sticky, like blood. Black blood… Staring at the substance under her, Maka noticed something. Down, underneath the surface was a splash of pink amidst all the darkness. Recognizing the ink as Crona, Maka reached under the surface. Trying to push her hand through the black blood was like trying to swim in hair gel. Finally grasping onto what felt like a hand, Maka pulled with all her strength. At first nothing seemed to happen, but she soon noticed the ink blob getting closer. Eventually Crona's arm emerged and was quickly grabbed by Maka's other hand. Following his arm was his shoulder, head, torso, and eventually all the remained was his feet. Maka gave one final tug and Crona came clean out of the blood and landed right on her._

"_Maka… you saved me from the madness… again." Crona cracked an adorable smile._

"_Yeah, I guess. I would do it a thousand times for you Crona. There's something I need to tell you… I, uh… I… I love you. I don't want you to get hurt by the madness, but I can't hide it anymore."_

"_Maka... I took care of that guy, remember? I killed him. And since K-Kim is finally coming back from that 6 month m-mission, she can cure you. For someone s-so smart, you don't think ahead very much d-do you? But... t-that's one of the reasons why I l-love you so much." And with that, Crona closed the space between them, giving Maka the kiss they both wanted for so long before passing out._

* * *

Blinking slowly, Maka drifted back into consciousness. It took her a few minutes, but she finally realized she was in the infirmary. Sitting up, Maka saw that she only had some sore muscles and no real injuries. She looked around and decided it would be best to stay and wait for Nygus to check on her before leaving. Heading over to the radio, she turned it to her favorite station and grinned as the song Demons came on.

"Ha. Irony." She mumbled to herself. She wasn't expecting a reply.

"I'll say. I l-like your version a lot b-better, though."

Maka grinned and padded over to the curtain pulled in the middle of the room. Pulling it back, she saw the person she loved most in the world. More than Soul, more than mama, more than papa. He would never hurt her, leave her, cheat on her... He was perfect. Crona.

She stared at him for a minute and only looked away when he squirmed, uncomfortable under her gaze. She walked over to the bed and took his hand. "Are you hurt at all?"

"No, I only d-dealt damage."

"Good. I can't have my favorite person getting hurt."

Crona smiled, "I love you Maka."

"I love you too Crona." Just as she was leaning down to plant a kiss on Crona's lips, Ragnarok burst out of his chest, effectively scaring Maka. He laughed, "Did I scare you, you cow? Ha! What a loser." He retreated back into Crona swiftly, grumbling about a headache after receiving a Maka-chop that almost tore Crona off the bed.

Maka smiled at Crona and said "You can handle my demons, and I'll handle yours."

**A/N: **All done! Hope you enjoyed. I had fun writing it, so… uh… yea. Heh. **READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE UP TOP FOR WHY THERE ARE NO LYRICS.**


End file.
